inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Blaze
Axel Blaze, (Gouenji Shuuya), is the ace striker in the Raimon Eleven team. He is known as Flame Striker for his famous killer move, Fire Tornado. He is considered to be the best striker in the world. He is a one man army and completely plays for his team. The main protagonist "Mark Evans" ( Endou Mamoru) terms him as his best buddy and admires him a lot. Appearance He has brownish-black eyes and yellowish-white long spiked hair and zig-zag eye brows. He wears the same uniforms as the others only he always prefers to put his collar up. He sometimes wear an orange jacket with a hood, a black shirt and black pants when he does not wear his uniform. Background He is the ace striker and voice of the team. Axel Blaze previously played for Kirkwood Junior. His sister Julia is in coma, because of Ray Dark's interference to stop him playing against the Royal Academy. He keeps an amulet given by his sister, and makes a promise with her to stop playing football, but if we see that his passion for the game Strong, who changes that promise to become a Champion Football Frontier. Later, Julia wakes up from a coma and he starts to play football freely with friends. Axel joins up teams play against others from around the world. He will be a close friend of Mark, Austin, Shawn, and Jude along the story progressed. Story Mark Evans was told to have eleven members on the team or else their soccer club will be disbanded by the daughter of chairman Nelly Raimon. Axel Blaze is a transfer student in Raimon Junior High. Mark tried to get Axel to join the team but was declined due to accident with his sister Julia Blaze. That's why he makes a promise to himself that he won't play soccer until his little sister Julia wakes up from her coma. When the team perfected their first killer shot, Dragon Crash, Axel was convinced by Nelly Raimon, the daughter of the chairman of the Soccer Frontier, to join the Raimon Eleven. Later after winning football frontier. His sister wakes up but due to some reasons the new coach of Raimon junior high throws him out of the team. Later he was discoverd by his name flame stiker due to his killer move Fireball Storm Techniques Individual *Fire Fire Tornado: He firsts spins in the mid-air showing fire coming from his feet,Then he kicks the ball in mid-air and a tornado of fire appears. This was the first technique of Inazuma Eleven. This was first used against Royal Academy. It laters evolves to Fire Tornado Remastered. *Fire Fireball Storm: Axel develop this technique when he was outside the team with Thor.In this he release a fire Majin and then the majin make him jumps to the ball and he kicks the ball releasing a storm.This was first used against Epsilon Remastered to break the Drill Smasher. This is known as Bakunetsu Storm in Japanese. It is more power full than fire tornado. Fire Fireball Screw: This is the technique that Axel develop during the fight with Australia's Big Wave team. It is the alternate version of Bakunetsu Storm with a added spin to the ball so, the ball gets better speed and becomes diffcult to stop. This is known as Bakunetsu Screw in Japanese. * Fire Maximum Fire:This is the technique that Axel created against Team Ogre. It was first used as a Chain Shot to Austin's Tiger Drive to break through Luceafar's Needle Hammer. It was also chained to Paolo's Odin Sword but was stopped by Luceafar's Electrap. * Energy Last Resort: This technique was used in Inazuma Orion seal ep2 for the FFI . Axel creates a sphere energy above him in a similar way how he created Fireball Storm and kicks it down with both of his feet and uses his left leg to make it spin causing a ripple of energy to come out making it shoot up in which he then jumps up and shoots causing a dragon to be formed and it dives under the field and comes back up diagonally from where it dived and blasts into the goal. This is Axel's strongest move. Combination *Fire Dragon Tornado: This is the combination of Axel's Fire Tornado and Kevin Dragonfly's Dragon Crash.In this Kevin passes the ball with Dragon Crash to Axel and then he shoots it with Fire Tornado. *Inazuma Drop: He first jumps high and then uses Jack as a stepping stone to jump once more then kick the ball in high mid-air. This move was used to give Raimon a 1-0 win against Wild Junior High and was found in David Evans' notebook. *Inazuma No.1: Axel and Mark Evans kick the ball together. It was first used to score a goal in the match versus Brainwash Jr. This shot was first blocked by the Infinite Wall. This technique is also from David Evans' notebook. *Inazuma Break: A three-way attacking move used by Axel, Mark and Jude Sharp. The ball ist first kicked high in the air, and then the three participants kick it simultaneously in the direction of the goal. *Fire Fire Rooster: First he and Nathan kick the ball up high in the air then they both kick it again, releasing a six fire wings. It was first used against Royal Academy. *Inazuma No.1 Drop: This shot is same as the Inazuma Drop, except Mark also comes and kicks the ball as well. *Fire Final Tornado: This shot is a combination of Tri-Phoenix and Fire Tornado. This was only used against Zeus Eleven to win the match by 4-3. *Fire Tiger Storm: This technique is a compination of Austin's Tiger Drive and his Fireball Storm. First Austin uses Tiger Drive and then passes to Axel who then uses Fireball Storm and sends the ball to the goal. This was used against Korea's Fire Dragons. * Fire Grand Fire: This technique is used by Axel, Austin and Xavier. This was used to topple Argentina's The Empire impenetrable defense. * Fire Grand Fire Ignition: The ball is kicked by Axel, Austin and Xavier. This technique is the evolution of Grand Fire with a more intense flame on the ball. * Fire Crossfire: Crossfire is a move developed by Axel and Shawn, who discovered it when they were blocking the goal. It is a combination of fire and ice. Trivia *He has common similarities to Burn of Fire Dragon, Prominence and Chaos as they both have fire affinity, they both created a technique with a person of ice affinity (Shawn and Gazelle) and they were both known as Flame Striker (in case of Burn he called himself the Flame Striker). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Offense